Eraser Caps
The '''Eraser Caps '''are the Eraser's minions and the secondary antagonists in the movie Draw It. Background The Eraser Caps were drawn to be the Eraser's loyal minions. The Eraser Caps were erased into Pencilville along with the Eraser when the comic book writer thought that the Eraser wasn't a good villain for his story. Once the Eraser Caps arrived in Pencilville, they promised to assist the Eraser with his evil and dangerous crimes. They helped him rob banks, jewelry stores, defeat armies, destroying towns and anything that is considered a criminal act. The Eraser Caps were handsomely rewarded with the money that the Eraser stole. The Eraser Caps helped the Eraser create the Erase which he plans to execute Drawings with. While the Eraser was robbing a bank, the Eraser Caps would execute the police officers who attempt to stop the Eraser. With the best Pencilville officers being murdered, Harry was assigned to capture and bring the Eraser and Caps to justice. The next day, Harry spotted the Eraser trying to make an escape from a bank. He chased the Eraser and Caps all over the city until they made an escape to Graphite Gorge. With Harry not having any jurisdiction in Graphite Gorge, the Eraser and Caps got away. The Eraser used the money to win the election through bribery. He then became the mayor of Pencilville and with him being in power, the charges against him and the Eraser Caps were dropped. However, Harry suspected that the Eraser is up to something despicable and is willing to expose his plans and save Pencilville before it's too late. Personality The Eraser Caps are shown to be psychopathic, sadistic and loyal minions. They enjoy torturing drawings and scaring their enemies in the form of interrogation. Even though the Eraser Caps are drawn to be adults, they act like children because they tend to argue with each other in a way that a six-year-old would. They also have a tendency to play with their guns and enjoy using them against their enemies. They're also shown to be very bossy with each other as well. The Eraser Caps are shown to have a powerful lust for Jada Hyena and hates Harry because of his marriage to Jada. Physical appearance The Eraser Caps are typically the eraser caps you place at the bottom of your pencil. They have small legs and come in different colors. Appearances Draw It The Eraser Caps are first seen with the Eraser when he told Harry and Matthew about the murder and theft of the Magic Pencil. They helped the Eraser open the steel canister filled with Erase. They all laughed when the Eraser executed a stick figure by dipping him in the Erase. They were later seen at the bar along with the Eraser. As the Eraser accused Harry for being the thief of robbing the Magic Pencil, the Eraser Caps brought some Erase so their boss could execute Harry. Matthew could stop the Eraser from killing Harry using the Eraser by drawing a sonic burp gun and using it on the Eraser and the Eraser Caps. The Eraser Caps avoided the Erase as it was knocked onto the floor. They were later helping the Eraser with his evil plan to destroy Pencilville and turn it into Eraser Town. When the Eraser left to check to see if there was no more Magic Pencil before he continues his plan, Matthew, Charles, Brodi, Adam, Ace and Rebecca drew some Drawing Dinosaurs and the Drawing Dinosaurs knocked all the Eraser Caps in the vat of Erase and since their Drawings, they died in it. Category:Character groups Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Wooten characters Category:Armies Category:Servants Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Those destroyed Category:Adults Category:Wooten Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Thieves Category:Politicians